Double Matched
Plot Leugim returns to seek revenge on Mig by trying to copy him and reek havoc on the town so they'll blame Mig. Synopsis In the city, people are running and screaming and an unseen object is blasting stuff around town. A bunch of policemen come to the sceen and raise guns at a shadowy figure inside a smoke cloud. "Come out with your hands up!" one cop shouts with a megaphone. The object then blasts the cop cars and smashes the ground. Helicopters are flying up above and viewing the sceen while army soilders are coming down to the ground by ropes. "Stop this rampaging beast!' shouted one guy. The "beast" then was seen running out of the smoke and stood in front of everyone who were stunned and shocked. The "beast" revealed itself to be Feedback, Mig's alien. "Miguel Tennyson?" asked one officer. Feedback laughed and then blasted the people and punched them down. The next day, Mig was Jetray and was flying through the city. "Finally I can relax today," he said. He flew down on the ground and army men raised guns at him and Mig turned back with his hand sup. "What's going on?" he asked. Just then the city mayor stepped up to him. "Miguel Tennyson. Take a look at this," he said. He held up the city's latest newspaper with a picture of Humungousaur and Spiker on it. "Miguel Tennyson Our Hero?" the headline said. "Since when did I trash the city?" asked Mig. "I never went Spiker, Humungousaur, Bloxx, or Wildvine yesterday," he said. "Everyone always lies," the mayor said. He rolled up the newspaper and threw it on the ground. "You're under arrest Miguel," said the police chief. Mig froze up. He ran away and turned into Warpspeed and sped away. "I'll find proof I'm innocent!" said Warpspeed. Mig was at Clepron's car and talked to him about the incident and showed him the newspaper. "Wait a minute," said Clepron. "These photos show the aliens have yellow eyes," said Clepron. "Yeah? So?" said Mig. "So, who do you know out of our villains who can turn into aliens?" asked Clepron. Mig thought for a while and then Clepron got tired. "It's Leugim. He's setting you up," said Clepron. "Well he at least tried to," said Mig. "I have a plan. We catch him tonight do the crimes and then the city will forgive me." Clepron smiled. Later, Leugim showed at in the city, as Mig planned and he was Negative Spidermonkey. He broke into the city's bank and stole all the money. "Hehe! Yes!" he shouted. "RAARRGHH!" shouted Wildmutt. He crawled over to Negative Spidermonkey and knocked him over. "You!" he said. Clepron blasted Negative Spidermonkey with a net and he turned into Leugim. Mig turned back and faced him. "Classic trick," said Mig, hi-fiving Clepron. "You won't keep me trapped for long!" Leugim (Gim) said. He turned into Negative Shocksquatch and ripped the net apart. He then clutched Mig in his strong fists. "You won't stop me this time, Miguel. I have won now," he shouted. He threw Mig at a car and Mig layed there while Clepron was punched all the way through the bank glass and was bleeding. Mig got up and turned into Rath and tackled Gim. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN CLONE TRYING TO IMPERSONATE ME ALL OVER TOWN! NO ONE MESSES WITH MIG ESPECIALLY WHEN HE IS THE HERO!!" he shouted. He threw Negative Shocksquatch in the air and jumped at him. "MAJOR BUTT-KICKING ACTION!" he shouted. He kicked Gim in the butt and he fell onto a car and blasted Rath with electricity. "AGGHHHHHHH!!!!" shouted Rath. He fell down and turned into Puncherbot. "Acting hello?" he said. He then charged at Negatiive Shocksquatch and lunged him at a brick building which he broke in half. "That all you got weakling?" asked Gim. "Actually, no," said Puncherbot. He turned into Super Puncherbot and zapped Negative Shocksquatch with a neon green light. Negative Shocksquatch then turned into Negative Chromastone and he absorbed all the energy from Super Puncherbot and blasted it all at him. He got flung all the way into the air and landed on the ground very hard. Mig turned back and was very weak. Super Chromastone flew to him and laughed heavily. "I WON!!" he shouted. Mig smiled at him and laughed. "Oh you think so huh? Well think again," said Mig. Gim was confused and saw Mig turn into Eye Guy and zap him with electricity energy. Negative Chromastone wasn't ready for this to happen and he collapsed and turned into Gim. Eye Guy laughed and turned back. People in the city clapped and the mayor ran up to him. "You are forgiven," said Mig. The mayor carried Gim off to jail and he said his last words to Mig and Clepron. "I'LL get you next time for this! You'll be sorry!!!!" shouted Gim, as he was driven away to jail. "Yea, no," said Mig. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Police Men *Police Cheif *Army Soilders *The Mayor Villains *Leugim Aliens Used By Miguel *Jetray *Warpspeed (brief) *Wildmutt *Rath *Puncherbot *Super Puncherbot *Eye Guy By Leugim *Negative Feedback *Negative Spiker (picture only) *Negative Humungousaur (picture only) *Negative Bloxx (mentioned only) *Negative Wildvine (mentioned only) *Negative Spidermonkey *Negative Shocksquatch *Negative Chromastone Trivia *Mig turned into Super Puncherbot and Eye Guy for the first times. *Bloxx made his debut but was only in a photo and was shown used by Gim. *It is unknown how Clepron's leg was fine in the end of the episode. **First, he stood up fine and waved bye to Gim. **Second, there was no damage seen on his leg, making it an animation error. Category:Episodes